1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the preparation of (1R,cis)-oxyimino-substituted cyclopropanecarboxylic acids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,992,269 and 4,237,123 and European Pat. No. 5,882 each discloses pesticidal esters of oxyimino-substituted cyclopropanecarboxylic acids. The acids are prepared, for example, (1) by treating an alkyl ester of caronaldehydic acid with an equimolar amount of (an acid addition salt of) hydroxylamine or of a hydrocarbyloxyamine of the formula R.sup.1 ONH.sub.2, wherein R.sup.1 is hydrogen or certain optionally halogenated hydrocarbyl groups in a polar solvent; or (2) by treating a mixed anhydride of acetic and caronaldehydic acids with an acid addition salt of a hydroxylamine or a hydrocarbyloxyamine followed by hydrolysis of the oxyimino-substituted product as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,402.